


Сплав

by CallMe



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bonding, First Time, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как это было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сплав

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubin_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333175) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



— Ты, — шипит Спок, — худшая привычка, которую я имел несчастье обрести.  
Джим выдыхает. Медленно и неровно.  
— Плохая привычка, хех? — его пульс заполошно колотится в горле, но Спок так близко. Удерживает. Держит. — Думаешь, получится сломить эту зависимость?  
Пальцы Спока сжимаются, сильно, до боли, и Джиму кажется, что это его запястья сейчас сломаются, но Спок рычит, низко и окончательно:  
— Нет.  
И Джим вздрагивает всем телом:  
— Ох.  
У него стоит, стоит крепче, чем когда-либо еще в его жизни, и уж точно никогда он не был так отчаянно, пугающе возбужден — изнутри и снаружи — так, что все тело ноет, а дыхание рвется клочками из пересохшего горла, словно через осколки стекла.  
— Ты хочешь? — произносит Спок, и это не вопрос. Джиму стоило бы испугаться, но он не чувствует страха. Он чувствует себя поплывшим, свихнувшимся от невыносимого жара, и он выгибается навстречу, давясь жадными вдохами. Спок не шевелится. Просто стоит как скала, недвижимый. Каменная колонна, о которую Джим беззастенчиво трется. — Ты хочешь. Связать себя со мной? Познать меня. Хочешь.  
— Да, — говорит, или, может, думает Джим, не отрывая взгляда от потемневших глаз, _да_ , читая в них шторм — дикий и неудержимый — ровные ряды логических построений разметаны в огненной буре. И Джим мог бы окунуться туда. Если бы он только захотел, он тоже мог бы гореть там, он мог бы…  
— Тогда откройся мне, — шепчет Спок, и…  
На мгновение Джиму кажется, что речь о его губах, но Спок отпускает его руки, тянется к лицу, кончики пальцев обжигают виски горячими вспышками, и Джим чувствует легкое давление на свой разум, словно кто-то прислонился к двери. И это давление растет, становится сильнее, тяжелее, _невыносимее_ , Джим не сдерживает тихий вскрик, или ему это кажется, или…  
— Мой разум — к твоему разуму, — говорит Спок, и дверь…  
Разлетается в щепки.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ежовввика


End file.
